The invention relates to compounds of the formula I 
in which
R1 is a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by R2 and/or R4 or is Het1,
R2, R4,
R5, R6 in each case independently of one another are Hal, A, OA, OH, CN or acyl,
R3 is a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by R5 and/or R6 or is Het2,
Het1 is a mono- or binuclear unsaturated heterocyclic ring system, which is unsubstituted or mono- or disubstituted by Hal, A, OA or OH and contains one, two or three identical or different heteroatoms such as nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur,
Het2 is an unsaturated heterocyclic ring system which is unsubstituted or mono- or disubstituted by Hal, A, OA and contains one or two identical or different heteroatoms such as nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur,
A is alkyl having 1-6 C atoms,
Hal is F, Cl, Br or I,
and their physiologically acceptable salts and solvates.
The invention was based on the object of finding novel compounds having valuable properties, in particular those which can be used for the production of medicaments.
It has been found that the compounds of the formula I and their physiologically acceptable salts and solvates have valuable pharmacological properties together with good tolerability, as they have actions on the central nervous system. The compounds have a strong affinity for 5-HT2A receptors; they furthermore exhibit 5-HT2A receptor-antagonistic properties.
For the in-vitro detection of the affinity for 5-HT2A receptors, it is possible to use, for example, the following test (Example A1). The 5-HT2A receptors are exposed to both [3H]ketanserin (a substance known for its affinity for the receptor) and the test compound. The decrease in the affinity of [3H]ketanserin for the receptor is a sign of the affinity of the test substance for the 5-HT2A receptor. Detection is carried out analogously to the description of J. E. Leysen et al., Molecular Pharmacology, 1982, 21: 301-314 or as also described, for example, in EP 0320983.
The efficacy of the compounds according to the invention as 5-HT2A receptor antagonists can be measured in vitro analogously to W. Feniuk et al., Mechanisms of 5-hydroxytryptamine-induced vasoconstriction, in: The Peripheral Actions of 5-Hydroxytryptamine, ed. Fozard JR, Oxford University Press, New York, 1989, p. 110. Thus the contractility of the rat tail artery, caused by 5-hydroxytryptamine, is mediated by 5-HT2A receptors. For the test system, vessel rings, prepared from the ventral rat tail artery, are subjected to perfusion with an oxygen-saturated solution in an organ bath. By introduction of increasing concentrations of 5-hydroxytryptamine into the solution, a response to the cumulative concentration of 5-HT is obtained. The test compound is then added to the organ bath in suitable concentrations and a second concentration curve is measured for 5-HT. The strength of the test compound on the shift of the 5-HT-induced concentration curve to higher 5-HT concentrations is a measure of the 5-HT2A receptor-antagonistic property in vitro.
The 5-HT2A-antagonistic property can be determined in vivo analogously to M. D. Serdar et al., Psychopharmacology, 1996, 128: 198-205.
Other compounds which likewise exhibit 5-HT2-antagonistic actions are described, for example, in EP 0320983. Similar piperazine derivatives having antiarrhythmic properties are disclosed, for example, in EP 0431945. Other indolecarbonyl derivatives having analgesic properties are described in EP 0599240. EP 0624584 describes piperazine derivatives as calmodolin [sic] inhibitors. The compounds according to the invention are to be considered as a selection invention with respect to the last-mentioned document. WO 99/11641 describes phenylindole derivatives having 5-HT2-antagonistic properties.
The compounds of the formula I are therefore suitable both in veterinary and in human medicine for the treatment of functional disorders of the central nervous system and also of inflammation. They can be used for the prophylaxis and for the control of the sequelae of cerebral infarcts (cerebral apoplexy) such as stroke and cerebral ischaemias and for the treatment of extrapyramidal motor side effects of neuroleptics and also of Parkinson""s disease, for the acute and symptomatic therapy of Alzheimer""s disease and the treatment of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. They are likewise suitable as therapeutics for the treatment of brain and spinal cord traumata. In particular, however, they are suitable as pharmaceutical active compounds for anxiolytics, antidepressants, antipsychotics, neuroleptics, antihypertensives and/or for positively affecting compulsive behaviour (obsessive-compulsive disorder, OCD; e.g. WO 9524194), anxiety states and also physiological changes which accompany anxiety states such as, for example, tachycardia, tremors or sweating (e.g. EP 319962), panic attacks, psychoses, schizophrenia, anorexia, delusional obsessions, agoraphobia, migraine, Alzheimer""s disease, sleep disorders and also sleep apnoea, tardive dyskinesias, learning disorders, age-dependent memory disorders, eating disorders such as bulimia, drug abuse such as, for example, of alcohol, opiates, nicotine, psychostimulants such as, for example, cocaine or amphetamines (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,980), sexual functional disorders, states of pain of all types and fibromyalgia (e.g. WO 9946245). The compounds of the formula I are suitable for the treatment of extrapyramidal side effects (EPS) in neuroleptic drug therapy. EPS is characterized by Parkinson-like syndromes, acathisia and dystonic reactions (e.g. EP 337136). They are further suitable for the treatment of anorexia nervosa, angina, Reynaud""s phenomenon, coronary vasospasms, in the prophylaxis of migraine (e.g. EP 208235), pain and neuralgia (e.g. EP 320983), for the treatment of the Rett syndrome with autistic traits, of the Asperger syndrome, or autism and autistic disorders, in concentration deficiency states, developmental diseases, hyperactivity states with mental underdevelopment and stereotypic behavioural states (e.g. WO 9524194).
In addition, they are suitable for the treatment of endocrine disorders such as hyperprolactinaemia, furthermore in vasospasms, thrombotic disorders (e.g. WO 9946245), hypertension and gastrointestinal disorders. They are furthermore suitable for the treatment of cardiovascular disorders and also extrapyramidal symptoms as described in WO 99/11641 on page 2, lines 24-30.
The compounds according to the invention are further suitable for decreasing intraocular pressure and for the treatment of glaucoma. They are also suitable in animals for the prophylaxis and treatment of symptoms of intoxication on the administration of ergovaline. The compounds are furthermore suitable for the treatment of disorders of the cardiovascular system (WO 99/11641, page 3, lines 14-15). The compounds according to the invention can also be employed together with other active compounds in the treatment of schizophrenia. Possible other active compounds are the compounds mentioned in WO 99/11641 on page 13, lines 20-26.
They can furthermore be employed as intermediates for the production of further pharmaceutical active compounds.
The invention relates to the N-(indolecarbonyl)-piperazine derivatives of the formula I and to their physiologically acceptable acid addition salts. The invention also relates to the solvates, e.g. hydrates or alcoholates, of these compounds.
The invention accordingly relates to the compounds of the formula I and a process for the preparation of compounds of the formula I.
The process for the preparation of compounds of the formula I is characterized in that
a) a compound of the formula II 
xe2x80x83in which L is Cl, Br, I or a free or reactively functionally modified OH group, and R3 has the meaning indicated previously, is reacted with a compound of the formula III 
xe2x80x83in which R1 has the meaning indicated previously, or
b) a compound of the formula IV 
xe2x80x83in which R3 has the meaning indicated previously, is reacted with a compound of the formula V
Lxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83V
xe2x80x83in which L is Cl, Br, I or a free or reactively functionally modified OH group, and R1 has the meaning indicated previously, or
c) if appropriate, one of the radicals R1 and/or R3 is converted into another radical R1 and/or R3 by cleaving, for example, an OA group with formation of an OH group and/or converting a CHO group into a CN group,
and/or a base of the formula I which is obtained is converted into one of its salts by treating with an acid.
The invention also relates to the compounds of the formula I, and to their physiologically acceptable salts and solvates as medicaments.
The invention relates in particular to the compounds of the formula I, and also their physiologically acceptable salts and solvates as medicaments having 5-HT2A receptor-antagonistic action.
The invention also relates to the compounds of the formula I, and their enantiomers and diastereomers, and their salts.
For all radicals which occur a number of times, such as, for example, A or Hal, it holds true that their meanings are independent of one another.
The radical A is alkyl and has 1 to 6, preferably 1, 2, 3 or 4, in particular 1 or 2, C atoms. Alkyl is therefore in particular, for example, methyl, furthermore ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl, furthermore also pentyl, 1-, 2- or 3-methylbutyl, 1,1-, 1,2- or 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1-, 2-, 3- or 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-, 1,2-, 1,3-, 2,2-, 2,3- or 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1- or 2-ethylbutyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl, 1-ethyl-2-methyl-propyl, 1,1,2- or 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl.
Acyl preferably has 1-6 C atoms and is, for example, formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, furthermore trifluoroacetyl.
Alkylene is propylene, butylene or pentylene. OA is preferably methoxy, furthermore also ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy or tert-butoxy.
Hal is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
R1 is unsubstituted, preferablyxe2x80x94as indicatedxe2x80x94monosubstituted phenyl, specifically preferably phenyl, o-, m- or p-tolyl, o-, m- or p-ethylphenyl, o-, m- or p-propylphenyl, o-, m- or p-isopropylphenyl, o-, m- or p-tert-butylphenyl, o-, m- or p-trifluoromethylphenyl, o-, m- or p-hydroxyphenyl, o-, m- or p-nitrophenyl, o-, m- or p-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, o-, m- or p-cyano-phenyl, o-, m- or p-methoxyphenyl, o-, m- or p-ethoxyphenyl, o-, m- or p-fluorophenyl, o-, m- or p-bromophenyl, o-, m- or p-chlorophenyl, o-, m- or p-difluoromethoxyphenyl, o-, m- or p-fluoromethoxyphenyl, furthermore preferably 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-difluorophenyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-dibromophenyl, 2-chloro-3-methyl-, 2-chloro-4-methyl-, 2-chloro-5-methyl-, 2-chloro-6-methyl-, 2-methyl-3-chloro-, 2-methyl-4-chloro-, 2-methyl-5-chloro-, 2-methyl-6-chloro-, 3-chloro-4-methyl-, 3-chloro-5-methyl- or 3-methyl-4-chlorophenyl, 2-bromo-3-methyl-, 2-bromo-4-methyl-, 2-bromo-5-methyl-, 2-bromo-6-methyl-, 2-methyl-3-bromo-, 2-methyl-4-bromo-, 2-methyl-5-bromo-, 2-methyl-6-bromo-, 3-bromo-4-methyl-, 3-bromo-5-methyl- or 3-methyl-4-bromophenyl, 2,4- or 2,5-dinitrophenyl, 2,5- or 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 3-nitro-4-chlorophenyl, 2,3,4-, 2,3,5-, 2,3,6-, 2,4,6- or 3,4,5-trichlorophenyl, 2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenyl, furthermore preferably 2-nitro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3,5-ditrifluoromethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2-hydroxy-3,5-dichlorophenyl, 2-fluoro-5- or 4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-chloro-2- or 4-chloro-3-trifluoromethyl-, 2-chloro-4- or 2-chloro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-bromo-2- or 4-bromo-3-trifluoromethylphenyl, p-iodophenyl, 2-nitro-4-methoxyphenyl, 2,5-dimethoxy-4-nitrophenyl, 2-methyl-5-nitrophenyl, 2,4-dimethyl-3-nitrophenyl, 4-fluoro-3-chlorophenyl, 4-fluoro-3,5-dimethylphenyl, 2-fluoro-4-bromophenyl, 2,5-difluoro-4-bromophenyl, 2,4-dichloro-5-methylphenyl, 3-bromo-6-methoxyphenyl, 3-chloro-6-methoxyphenyl, 2-methoxy-5-methylphenyl or 2,4,6-triisopropylphenyl.
R1 is also Het1. Het1 is preferably 2- or 3-furyl, 2- or 3-thienyl, 1-, 2- or 3-pyrrolyl, 1-, 2,4- or 5-imidazolyl, 1-, 3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2-, 4-, 5- or 6-pyrimidinyl, furthermore preferably 1,2,3-triazol-1-, -4- or -5-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-1-, -3- or -5-yl, 1- or 5-tetrazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-4- or -5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3- or -5-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2- or -5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3- or -5-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-4- or -5-yl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5- or 6-2H-thiopyranyl, 2-, 3- or 4-4-H-thiopyranyl, 3- or 4-pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzofuryl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzothienyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-indolyl, 1-, 2-, 4- or 5-benzimidazolyl, 1-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzopyrazolyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzoxazolyl, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzisoxazolyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzothiazolyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzisothiazolyl, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benz-2,1,3-oxadiazolyl, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-quinolyl, 1-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-isoquinolyl, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-cinnolinyl, 2-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-quinazolinyl.
R1 is very particularly preferably phenyl, p-chlorophenyl, p-fluorophenyl, thiophen-2-yl, 5-chlorothiophen-2-yl, 2,5-dichlorothiophen-3-yl and 2- or 3-furyl.
R3 is preferably unsubstituted, preferablyxe2x80x94as indicatedxe2x80x94monosubstituted phenyl, specifically preferably phenyl, o-, m- or p-tolyl, o-, m- or p-ethylphenyl, o-, m- or p-propylphenyl, o-, m- or p-isopropylphenyl, o-, m- or p-tert-butylphenyl, o-, m- or p-trifluoromethylphenyl, o-, m- or p-hydroxyphenyl, o-, m- or p-nitrophenyl, o-, m- or p-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, o-, m- or p-cyanophenyl, o-, m- or p-methoxyphenyl, o-, m- or p-ethoxyphenyl, o-, m- or p-fluorophenyl, o-, m- or p-bromophenyl, o-, m- or p-chlorophenyl, o-, m- or p-difluoromethoxyphenyl, o-, m- or p-fluoromethoxyphenyl, furthermore preferably 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-difluorophenyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-dichlorophenyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-dibromophenyl, 2-chloro-3-methyl-, 2-chloro-4-methyl-, 2-chloro-5-methyl-, 2-chloro-6-methyl-, 2-methyl-3-chloro-, 2-methyl-4-chloro-, 2-methyl-5-chloro-, 2-methyl-6-chloro-, 3-chloro-4-methyl-, 3-chloro-5-methyl- or 3-methyl-4-chlorophenyl, 2-bromo-3-methyl-, 2-bromo-4-methyl-, 2-bromo-5-methyl-, 2-bromo-6-methyl-, 2-methyl-3-bromo-2-methyl-4-bromo-, 2-methyl-5-bromo-, 2-methyl-6-bromo-, 3-bromo-4-methyl-, 3-bromo-5-methyl- or 3-methyl-4-bromophenyl, 2,4- or 2,5-dinitrophenyl, 2,5- or 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 3-nitro-4-chlorophenyl, 2,3,4-, 2,3,5-, 2,3,6-, 2,4,6- or 3,4,5-trichlorophenyl, 2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenyl, furthermore preferably 2-nitro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3,5-di-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2-hydroxy-3,5-dichlorophenyl, 2-fluoro-5- or 4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-chloro-2- or 4-chloro-3-trifluoromethyl-, 2-chloro-4- or 2-chloro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-bromo-2- or 4-bromo-3-trifluoromethylphenyl, p-iodophenyl, 2-nitro-4-methoxyphenyl, 2,5-dimethoxy-4-nitrophenyl, 2-methyl-5-nitrophenyl, 2,4-dimethyl-3-nitrophenyl, 4-fluoro-3-chlorophenyl, 4-fluoro-3,5-dimethylphenyl, 2-fluoro-4-bromophenyl, 2,5-difluoro-4-bromophenyl, 2,4-dichloro-5-methylphenyl, 3-bromo-6-methoxyphenyl, 3-chloro-6-methoxyphenyl, 2-methoxy-5-methylphenyl or 2,4,6-triisopropylphenyl.
R3 is also Het2. Het2 is preferably 2- or 3-furyl, 2- or 3-thienyl, 1-, 2- or 3-pyrrolyl, 1-, 2,4- or 5-imidazolyl, 1-, 3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2-, 4-, 5- or 6-pyrimidinyl, 3- or 4-pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-indolyl, 1-, 2-, 4- or 5-benzimidazolyl, R3 is very particularly preferably phenyl, p-chlorophenyl, p-fluorophenyl, thiophen-2-yl, 5-chlorothiophen-2-yl, 2,5-dichlorothiophen-3-yl and 2- or 3-furyl.
R2, R4, R5, R6 are in each case independently of one another preferably H, Hal, alkyl having 1-6 C atoms, alkoxy having 1-6 C atoms or hydroxyl, very particularly preferably H, Hal or alkyl having 1-4 C atoms.
Accordingly, the invention relates in particular to those compounds of the formula I in which at least one of the radicals mentioned has one of the preferred meanings indicated above. Some preferred groups of compounds can be expressed by the following subformulae Ia to Ig, which correspond to the formula I and in which the radicals not designated in greater detail have the meaning indicated in formula I, but in which
in Ia R1 is phenyl;
in Ib R1 is phenyl which is unsubstituted or monosubstituted by Hal;
in Ic R1 is phenyl which is monosubstituted by Hal, or Het1;
in Id R1 is phenyl which is unsubstituted or monosubstituted by Hal, or Het1;
in Ie R1 is phenyl which is unsubstituted or monosubstituted by Hal, or Het1,
Het1 is an unsaturated heterocyclic ring system which is unsubstituted or mono- or disubstituted by Hal or A and contains one or two identical or different heteroatoms such as nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur;
in If R1 is phenyl which is unsubstituted or monosubstituted by Hal, or Het1,
Het1 is an unsaturated heterocyclic ring system which is unsubstituted or mono- or disubstituted by Hal or A and contains one or two identical or different heteroatoms such as nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur,
R3 is phenyl which is unsubstituted or monosubstituted by Hal, or Het2;
in Ig R1 is phenyl which is unsubstituted or monosubstituted by Hal, or Het1,
Het1 is an unsaturated heterocyclic ring system which is unsubstituted or mono- or disubstituted by Hal or A and contains one or two identical or different heteroatoms such as nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur,
R3 is phenyl which is unsubstituted or monosubstituted by Hal, or Het2,
Het2 is an unsaturated heterocyclic ring system which is mono- or disubstituted by Hal or A and contains a heteroatom such as nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur.
The compounds of the formula I and also the starting substances for their preparation are otherwise prepared by methods known per se, such as are described in the literature (e.g. in the standard works such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart; Organic Reactions, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York), namely under reaction conditions such as are known and suitable for the reactions mentioned. Use can also be made in this case of variants which are known per se, but not mentioned here in greater detail.
If desired, the starting substances for the claimed process can also be formed in situ in such a way that they are not isolated from the reaction mixture, but immediately reacted further to give the compounds of the formula I. On the other hand, it is possible to carry out the reaction stepwise.
In the compounds of the formula II and V, the radical L is preferably Cl or Br; however, it can also be I, OH or otherwise preferably a reactively functionally modified OH group, in particular alkylsulfonyloxy having 1-6 (e.g. methanesulfonyloxy) or arylsulfonyloxy having 6-10 C atoms (e.g. benzenesulfonyloxy, p-toluenesulfonyloxy, 1- or 2-naphthalenesulfonyloxy) or otherwise trichloromethoxy, alkoxy, such as, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy or butoxy, furthermore also phenoxy.
The compounds of the formula I can preferably be obtained by reacting compounds of the formula II with compounds of the formula III. As a rule, the starting substances of the formulae II and III are known; the unknown compounds of the formulae II and III can easily be prepared analogously to the known compounds.
The reaction of the compounds II and III proceeds according to methods such as are known from the literature for the alkylation or acylation of amines. However, it is also possible to react the compounds in the presence of an indifferent solvent. Suitable solvents are, for example, hydrocarbons, such as benzene, toluene, xylene; ketones such as acetone, butanone; alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, N-butanol [sic]; ethers such as tetrahydrofuran (THF) or dioxane; amides such as dimethylformamide (DMF) or N-methylpyrrolidone; nitriles such as acetonitrile, and, if appropriate, also mixtures of these solvents with one another or mixtures with water. The addition of an acid-binding agent, for example of an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxide, carbonate or bicarbonate or another salt of a weak acid of the alkali or alkaline earth metals, preferably of potassium, sodium or calcium, or the addition of an organic base such as triethylamine, dimethylaniline, pyridine or quinoline or of an excess of piperazine derivative of the formula II can be favourable. Depending on the conditions used, the reaction time is between a few minutes and 14 days; the reaction temperature between approximately 0 and 150xc2x0, normally between 20 and 130xc2x0.
In addition, compounds of the formula I can be prepared by reacting amines of the formula IV with a component of the formula V comprising the radical R1. As a rule, the respective components are known or can be prepared by known processes as already described.
A base of the formula I obtained can be converted into the associated acid addition salt using an acid. For this reaction, suitable acids are those which yield physiologically acceptable salts. Thus inorganic acids can be used, e.g. sulfuric acid, hydrohalic acids such as hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acids such as orthophosphoric acid, nitric acid, sulfamic acid, furthermore organic acids, specifically aliphatic, alicyclic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic mono- or polybasic carboxylic, sulfonic or sulfuric acids, such as formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, pivalic acid, diethylacetic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, pimelic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, malic acid, benzoic acid, salicylic acid, 2-phenylpropionic acid, citric acid, gluconic acid, ascorbic acid, nicotinic acid, isonicotinic acid, methane- or ethanesulfonic acid, ethanedisulfonic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, naphthalenemono- and -disulfonic acids and laurylsulfuric acid.
The free bases of the formula I can, if desired, be liberated from their salts by treatment with strong bases such as sodium or potassium hydroxide, or sodium or potassium carbonate, if no further acidic groups are present in the molecule. In those cases where the compounds of the formula I have free acid groups, salt formation can likewise be achieved by treatment with bases. Suitable bases are alkali metal hydroxides, alkaline earth metal hydroxides or organic bases in the form of primary, secondary or tertiary amines.
The invention furthermore relates to the medicaments according to the invention having 5-HT2A receptor-antagonistic action for the treatment of psychoses, schizophrenia, depression, neurological disorders, memory disorders, Parkinson""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Alzheimer""s disease, Huntington""s disease, eating disorders such as bulimia, anorexia nervosa, premenstrual syndrome and/or for positively affecting compulsive behaviour (obsessive-compulsive disorder, OCD).
The invention also relates to a pharmaceutical preparation comprising at least one medicament according to the invention and also, if appropriate, vehicles and/or excipients and, if appropriate, other active compounds. In this case, the medicaments can be brought into a suitable dose form together with at least one solid, liquid and/or semiliquid vehicle or excipient and, if appropriate, in combination with one or more further active compound(s).
The invention furthermore relates to the use of the compounds according to the invention and/or of their physiologically acceptable salts and solvates for the production of a medicament having 5-HT2A receptor-antagonistic action.
The invention also relates to the use of the compounds according to the invention and/or of their physiologically acceptable salts and solvates for the production of a medicament having 5-HT2A receptor-antagonistic action for the treatment of psychoses, schizophrenia, depression, neurological disorders, memory disorders, Parkinson""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Alzheimer""s disease, Huntington""s disease, eating disorders such as bulimia, anorexia nervosa, premenstrual syndrome and/or for positively affecting compulsive behaviour (obsessive-compulsive disorder, OCD).
The pharmaceutical preparations can be employed as medicaments in human and veterinary medicine. Suitable carrier substances are organic or inorganic substances which are suitable for enteral (e.g. oral) or parenteral administration or topical application and do not react with the novel compounds, for example water, vegetable oils, benzyl alcohols, polyethylene glycols, gelatin, carbohydrates such as lactose or starch, magnesium stearate, talc and petroleum jelly. In particular, tablets, coated tablets, capsules, syrups, suspensions, drops or suppositories are used for enteral administration, solutions, preferably oily or aqueous solutions, furthermore suspensions, emulsions or implants, are used for parenteral administration, and ointments, creams or powders are used for topical application. The novel compounds can also be lyophilized and the lyophilizates obtained can be used, for example, for the production of injection preparations.
The preparations indicated can be sterilized and/or can contain excipients such as lubricants, preservatives, stabilizers and/or wetting agents, emulsifiers, salts for affecting the osmotic pressure, buffer substances, colorants, flavourings and/or aromatizers. They can, if desired, also contain one or more further active compounds, e.g. one or more vitamins.
In this case, the substances according to the invention are as a rule administered in analogy to known preparations, preferably in doses between approximately 0.1 and 500 mg, in particular between 5 and 300 mg, per dose unit. The daily dose is preferably between approximately 0.01 and 250 mg/kg, in particular between 0.02 and 100 mg/kg, of body weight.
In this case, the substances according to the invention as a rule are preferably administered in doses of between approximately 1 and 500 mg, in particular between 5 and 100 mg, per dose unit. The daily dose is preferably between approximately 0.02 and 10 mg/kg of body weight. The specific dose for each intended patient depends, however, on all sorts of factors, for example on the efficacy of the specific compound employed, on the age, body weight, general state of health, sex, on the diet, on the time and route of administration, on the excretion rate, pharmaceutical combination and severity of the particular disorder to which the therapy applies. Oral administration is preferred.
Above and below, all temperatures are indicated in xc2x0C. In the examples below, xe2x80x9ccustomary working upxe2x80x9d means: if necessary, the solvent is removed, if necessary, water is added, if necessary, the mixture is adjusted, depending on the constitution of the final product, to a pH of between 2 and 10 and extracted with ethyl acetate or dichloromethane, the organic phase is separated off, dried over sodium sulfate, filtered and concentrated, and the residue is purified by chromatography on silica gel and/or by crystallization.